The present invention relates to a game system, a server system, a processing method, an information storage medium, and the like.
A game system has been known that allows the player to acquire an item (e.g., machine, weapon, equipment, dress, or accessory) as a result of game play, and acquire a higher-level item by continuing to play the game.
Such a game system may be configured so that item information is stored to have a tree data structure, and the player can acquire the child-node item by acquiring the parent-node item included in the tree structure to sequentially acquire the items included in the tree structure, for example.
Such a game system allows the player to efficiently acquire the desired high-level items. However, the game software manufacturer must always add new items in order to prevent a situation in which the player gets tired of the game.
If the game system is configured so that the player can acquire an item through a simple lottery process, the player may not feel that he has made efforts to acquire the desired item, and may lose his motivation to continue to play the game. Note that JP-A-9-10433 and JP-A-2000-5439 disclose a related-art technique in which game round information or hierarchical stage has a tree structure, for example.